Cranial fixation devices are used to secure medical devices to the head and control the depth of the medical devices inserted into the brain within the skull. The medical devices can include a catheter or probe. The catheter or probe is introduced into a lumen or hole of the fixation device and into a corresponding hole in the skull.
The catheter or probe is secured to the skull by threading the cranial fixation device into the cranium and crimping the catheter or probe cable with compression. However, the inventors noticed that currently available compression type fittings and fixation devices used to crimp the catheter or probe cable do not have a positive stop or any visual means of knowing when the cable of a medical device is properly clamped. This results in either over or under compression. When the compression fitting or fixation device is not tightened enough, the cable can slip, however, when over compressed or tighten, signal interference may occur.
For example, when a fiber optic cable is used, over compression may cause interference or breaks in the optical signal.
Some cranial fixation devices use Luer-type fitting connections. However, when using a Luer-type fitting connection, the catheter or probe depth cannot be adjusted.